Grid computing provides unique processing advantages by distributing processing across a parallel infrastructure. This is typically advantageous in handling a large-scale computationally intensive problem (e.g., a distributed application computing problem). However, certain computer programs do not adapt well to a grid-type computing environment because they are written in a sequential language (e.g., each step is executed fully before the next step begins).
In accordance with the teachings provided herein, systems and methods for operation upon data processing devices are provided for executing a sequentially operating computer program within a multiple processor grid computing environment. Execution behavior of the computer program is captured while the computer program is sequentially executing. The captured execution behavior is linked with steps contained in the source code version of the computer program. The captured execution behavior that is linked with the supplemented source code version is analyzed in order to determine dependencies between a step of the computer program and one or more other steps of the computer program. A determination is made of which task within the computer program can be processed through the grid computing environment based upon the determined dependencies.
As another example, a system and method can be configured for executing a computer program within a multiple processor grid computing environment, wherein the computer program is written in a sequential language such that each step of the computer program completes its execution before a next step of the computer program begins. Execution behavior of the computer program is captured while the computer program is sequentially executing. The captured execution behavior is linked with steps contained in the source code version of the computer program. The captured execution behavior that is linked with the supplemented source code version is analyzed in order to determine dependencies between a first step of the computer program and other steps of the computer program. A determination is made of which task or tasks within the computer program can be processed through the grid computing environment based upon the determined dependencies.